adrift and at peace
by rainbow-waffles123
Summary: this is were teddy is at work a meets a 16 teen year old and he has a big impact on her kinda like Henry did. read to find out the rest how you like it reviews would be wonderful :
1. Chapter 1

REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL HOPE YOU LIKE ONLY MY SECOND ONE! J

Teddy had a great night with her wonderful husband and on the way to work all she could think about was sex with Henry. She got to Seattle Grace Mercy West and knew she had 3 surgeries that day which she loved. Teddy loved doing Surgeries with Cristina because Teddy wanted to make her a great surgeon. The first surgery was an aorta repair and it took forever because of bleeds. The second surgery a valve replacement and both had been successful. The third a man had a tear in his heart and Teddy tried her very best but the guy didnt make it. After three surgeries she was starved and when to the cafeteria to get that terrible hospital food. Which her husband had gotten used to and she seen Arizona, Callie, and Mark sitting at a table. She went over sit with and started talking about her and henry. Then Arizona said " Hey Teddy want to help me and Callie with a Surgery we need you." Teddy answered yes and her phone started to go off, it was Henry.

*text*

-Henry: heyy Baby what u doing when you gonna be home, u been busy :)

-Teddy: Im eating, be home after one more sugery & every busy :) love you

-Henry: hope it isnt a long surgery, love you too

*real life*

Arizona ask Teddy who was texting her and Teddy said " Henry." Arizona got up for the table and said "Callie meet me in a bit in the OR and come on Teddy lets got prep the patient." when they got up there Arizona handed Teddy the chart so she could know she was dealing with. Teddy read the Chart

*It said*

Name: Dalton Rendall

Age: 16

Emergency contact:

Problem: broken leg

*real life*

Teddy walked in the room where the boy was, He was a beautiful boy he so so little though. He had caramel brown hair and pretty blue eyes and it was like something had just came over her. It felt like the same thing that had happened when she met Henry. Teddy ask Arizona about any undrlying heatlh factors and why she was helping on this. Arizona looked at Teddy staring at the boy and said " we need your help because when he was five he had a heart replacement and there is a high chance that the anesthesia could make it fail again even though he has been healthy since then." The nurses went ahead and got him under while they scrubed in. Teddy kept staring through the glass at the child and would look up at the heart monitor then back at the child being put under. Arizona then said "Teddy are you ok" and Teddy answered "yeah I'm fine and his emergancy contact wasnt listed." Arizona looked at Teddy who had her eyes filling with tears and said "because he has no one and Teddy why are you Crying." Teddy just answered that it was bringing back alot of memories when Callie walked in and ask "they are ready to start."

IF YOU LIKE IT MESSAGE ME OR REVIEW AND I WILL CONTINUE IT! J


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy knew she might not have to do anything but stand or she might have to save a life. Teddy stood there beside Arizona while they watched Callie fix the boys leg. Teddy knew she shouldn't get attached to this boy but she also knew she was. Teddy took the boys hand in hers knowing that was arizona's job. Arizona looked at her and whispered "Are you ok." Teddy looked at her "yeah I'm fine" then the machines started beeping and Teddy tried to hold back the tears while taking over. Teddy knew the boy was in V-fib and she yelled at the scrub nurse to get her a crash cart while doing Compressions. After shocking the boy three times his heart came back but not real strong. All Teddy wanted was for this boy to live and she knew it would crush her if he died. Teddy wouldn't be able to hold back her tears if he started crashing again. Teddy never got attached to patients except Henry and now this kid. She kept holding the child's hand, rubbing her thumb against his knuckles. She stood there watching Callie and Arizona and when Callie told the nurse to page Alex something had to be wrong. Teddy looked at Callie with a really worried face and said "Whats going on? What happened? Why do you need Alex?" Callie was wondering why Teddy was so worried and said "nothing bad is wrong it is just a bad break and I need help." Teddy was trying her best not to cry and she took her other hand and rubbed the boy's cheek. Teddy said to herself "he is a beautiful boy, Wait what am I doing, getting so attached to this kid." Teddy wiped her eyes and let go of the kids hand and said "Arizona How is Sofia doing" Arizona looked Teddy "She is doing great and as cute as ever" arizoina said. Teddy was trying to just not like the kid until he started crashing again. Teddy tried not to cry as she did compressions knowing she couldn't forget this kid. She knew this was special, When Callie said "Teddy, got him back yet because I am all most done here." Teddy looked up at the monitor and stopped do compressions, his heart started beating slowly and not knowing how long until it would give outagain but said "Yeah but hurry." Callie kept working and then said "Ok I am done, I'm closing." Teddy looked at the child and was releaved by what Callie had said. Teddy watched as Callie closed him and she was happy that this boy was going to be out of sugery. Arizona looked at Teddy and said through her mask "you or Cristina might need to stay with tonight." Teddy looked down at at the precious boy and couldn't imagine Cristina staying. Teddy said "I will stay" Arizona then said "Ok, but will that be ok with Henry." Teddy had forgot about Henry wanted her to come home and he was going to cook. Henry was wanting to have a good evening with her, "I will talk to him about it and I'll stay. Cristina hasn't been on the case so I will" Teddy said. Arizona knew Henry wouldn't be happy about this but she said "Ok I just need one of you to stay and Henry won't be happy." Teddy didn't want Henry mad but she would call him and talk to him and said to Arizona as they scrubbed out "I know and I don't want him to be. I haven't been home early one day this week and now its Friday and I can go home but want to stay with the child. Another thing is I was suposed to help him study all week and I haven't so he probably failed his test today" And tears started rolling down her face. Arizona hugged the skinny blonde and said "your my best friend Teddy and I will call him for you and tell him I need you to." Teddy smiled and said "you don't have to, I need to talk to him and maybe he will understand." Teddy left the scrub room and walk to where the kid was in recovery. She got here phone out of here scurbs pocket and called Henry

*Call*

-Teddy: Hello Honey

-Henry: Hello baby you on your way home

-Teddy: Well I would like to stay here with this kid He has no one and I need to stay

-Henry: Ok well I guess, even though I had something planned but ok.

-Teddy: you can come here and stay with me.

-Henry: I stay at the hospital enough. Without coming and seeing a kid.

-Teddy: Henry don't be mad please.

- Henry: Well I kinda am because I planned something for you and thanks for helping study like you promised Love you bye.

*real life*

Teddy puts her phone back in her pocket, pages Arizona and goes in to sit beside the kids bed. Arizona runs in and sees that the boy is ok and that Teddy is crying. Arizona goes over there to her and Teddy stood up and Arizona hugged her. Teddy said "we had our second fight, he did understand like I hoped he would." Arizona then said "Teddy I'm sorry, want me to call and talk to him." Teddy thought about it and knew if Arizona called him he might get more mad so she said "No, don't call him it might make it worse." Arizona said ok knowing she was going to call him anyway. Arizona got outside the room and called him but he didn't answer. Henry was sitting on the couch at the house and thought about what he had said to his Wife and knew that it probably hurt her. So he got up and drove to the hospital. Teddy sat there beside the kid when he woke up. Teddy looked at him and said "Dalton how are you feeling? Your in recovery." Dalton looked up at her and said "hello my leg hurts, I didn't think anyone would be here when I woke up." Teddy tried to fix his leg so it would be more comfortable and started to answer Dalton when Henry walked in. Teddy got up and walked over to him and said "Hey I thought you weren't going to come." Henry put his arms around his wife and said "darling I decided that I wanted to see you and well I did have something planned but its ok, sorry about our fight. I will be right back I am going to get a drink want anything." Teddy smiled at him and said "no honey." as she walked back over to dalton's bedside and said "yeah I am going to stay with you sense you have no one. Is there anything I can get you." dalton smiled at Dr. Altman and said "no I fine and thank you." Teddy took Dalton's hand in hers and smiled, then said "I held your hand during your surgery. If you don't mind me asking how did you break your leg? Dr. Torres said it was a pretty bad break." Dalton felt kinda weird telling Dr. Altman because he didn't know if after his heart scare was over if she would still stay. Teddy could see the scaredness in his eyes and says "Don't be scared of me I am going to stay with you. I don't hold anyones hand during surgery." Dalton smiled and said "was that guy your husband that was in here earlier?" Teddy answered yes then said "Dalton I want to know two things, first how did you hurt your leg and second do you have any family?" Dalton looked at Teddy and said " Dr. Altman I just fell and no I don't have anyone who cares. I live with my aunt and she said that to not list her as contact because she didn't care to be notified if I died." Teddy smiled at the boy and squeezed his hand then said "You can call me Teddy and I'm sorry. I care about you darling and we are going to find you a good home" Teddy leaned over and hugged him. Dalton's aunt walked in while Teddy was hugging him and his aunt said "whats going on Dalton?"


End file.
